


All's Well That Ends Well

by CatrinaSL



Series: Three Things [135]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Misunderstandings, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Suggestive Themes, Three Things, a Disney themed bandaid, a napkin with a phone number on it, the last "insert flavour here" sandwich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 00:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14069034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Darcy wonders why she and Erik need to take the rest of the day off on their first day at the Avengers Compound, but it becomes obvious the second Helen sees Jane.





	All's Well That Ends Well

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gladheonsleeps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladheonsleeps/gifts).



> gladheonsleeps prompted the last *insert flavour here* sandwich, a napkin with a phone number on it, a Disney themed bandaid.

"So—before Darcy and I take the rest of the afternoon off, Jane, I want you to meet Doctor Helen Cho. Helen, Doctor Jane Foster."

Darcy frowned. "Why are we—" she began.

But then Jane said, "Oh my god."

And Doctor Helen Cho turned, gasped, and  _ ran _ across the lab to Jane, jumping into her arms.

"They're kissing," Darcy observed. "Why are they kissing?"

Erik sighed as he steered Darcy out of the lab. "You see," he began, "When two scientists love each other very much—"

" _ Love _ ?!" Darcy interrupted. "I've never even heard Jane  _ talk _ about Hannah—"

"Helen," Erik corrected.

"Helen Cho," Darcy finished. "How can a super shiny human like that be in love with walking trash can fire that is our beloved Jane? I mean,  _ I _ love her, but I only got Jane to shower this morning by threatening to withhold the Disney princess band-aids."

"It was about a year ago, at a conference," Erik told her. "From what I understand, they both reached for the last sandwich—"

"What kind of sandwich was it?" Darcy wanted to know.

"I...'m not sure, I didn’t attend that particular luncheon," Erik admitted.

"Cool, cool, the last 'insert flavor here' sandwich, I'm with you, keep going," she encouraged.

Erik waited a moment before continuing, likely to make sure he wasn't going to be interrupted again, and then said, "From what I understand, they... enjoyed the weekend together, and Helen left her contact information on a napkin, but the napkin..." He trailed off and coughed.

"You did something, didn't you?" Darcy asked.

Erik coughed again, confirming Darcy's suspicions. "If I  _ did _ , I likely made up for it by recognizing Doctor Cho when I got here and explaining that Jane had never seen the napkin. So all's well that ends well."

"Except they could have kept in touch those months that they were apart," Darcy pointed out. "And also neither of them would have had to have all those sad feelings the misunderstanding caused."

"Yes, all right, I'm probably in for it," Erik confessed. "But maybe they'll be too happy to care?"

Darcy patted him on the shoulder. "Let me know when you need the princess band-aids, dude. I think I've still got a Little Mermaid one left."

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt a Three Things fic!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSf7S2MbkK0CxVHMG3kF8CD6fYqD0zwY-J6MqLb21nmFyRpE4w/viewform)
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/172176365653/alls-well-that-ends-well)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
